XTreme Makeover: Phantom Edition
by Kianra17
Summary: Erik is nominated for an X-Treme Makeover, and isn't quite sure what to expect. He goes on a whirlwind adventure and meets a very...uh...interesting woman. REPOST!
1. Chapter One

_None of this belongs to me… just to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber._

This is a repost! Yes, Hilary is going to absolutely kill me… Oh well! By the way, it is an edited and totally better version! I hope you enjoy it. X-Treme Makeover—Phantom Edition

_**Chapter One: A Surprise Announcement**_

Erik stared at his reflection again in the mirror. Why did he have to be so ugly? It'd cost him the woman of his dreams. And to what? A good for nothing fop!

Kicking the desk near where he was standing, the Phantom sighed. Everyone thought he was gone, dead, bye-bye. But he'd snuck back in. Picking up his white mask, he slid it into place upon his disfigured face. Tonight there was a production of Hannibal, and he was going to see it in his trusty box five.

The show started in five minutes. Hurrying out of the cellars and up the halls of the opera house, he came to Tier One Box Five, and entered. Chuckling to himself, he noticed that the opera managers still didn't give out this box. Sitting in the chair with the best view, Erik watched as the show began.

About a half an hour into the show, Erik frowned. The music and everything had stopped. All was silent, except for the murmur of whispers going around the audience. Erik almost fell off the balcony when he saw Christine come out on the stage. She spoke loudly and clearly.

"Excuse the interruption. We are very pleased to announce, that our very own "Opera Ghost" has been chosen for an X-Treme Makeover!" Christine began to clap. The spotlight swiveled over to shine on Erik's face, reflecting against the white of his mask.

She was the only one clapping. Dead silence was everywhere. Erik's eyes almost fell out of his head. X-Treme makeover? That stupid show where they made people fall asleep, put them under the knife, made them undergo serious pain _just so they could look better?_ He gaped. Who had entered him into this? Had it been Christine…

Another thought entered his mind as he strolled quickly out of box five. Maybe if he did this makeover thing and looked better… Christine would come back to him! Yeah! As he walked toward the direction of the cellar, something stopped him.

"Excuse me, Erik? Are you ready to go? We need to get you to LA as soon as possible." A man in a fancy suit said, gesturing out the glass doors of the Opera House to where a long limo awaited.

"Err… sure. I don't need anything. I pretty much wear the same thing every day." Erik stuttered. Didn't they usually wait a day or two before taking people away? He guessed not.

"Not to worry sir. We have all of your things already loaded. Right this way, Sir." The man led him out the door and to the door of the limo, which he opened, and Erik slid in.

Looking around in amazement, Erik picked up a glass of champagne that sat already poured and bubbling. Taking a sip, he thought _'Here's to X-Treme Makeover'_.

XxXxX

Staring out of the airplane's window, Erik pondered exactly what he'd have done. How about a total face replacement? He chuckled dryly. It was going to be an interesting time…

Erik waved his hand in the aisle to get the flight attendant's attention. She walked over to him and smiled. "Hi. I'm Hilary (lazy.kender). How may I be of… Erik? Oh my gosh! Are you…" she dropped her voice. "Are you the Phantom?" looking appalled, Erik sighed.

"Yeah." He paused.

Hilary reached onto her cart. "Would you like some peanuts?" she asked, and then fainted into a fat man's lap. The man looked at her, and sighed.

"Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?" the man groaned and pushed Hilary off of him. She landed with a 'bang!' on the floor of plane, knocking her cart full of peanuts over onto Erik. He groaned.

"I HATE PEANUTS!" the Phantom yelled. As you know, Erik screaming can be quite frightening.

"_We will be landing in a matter of moments. Please fasten your seatbelts and do not place any food in your mouth."_ The Pilot's voice came over the intercom.

Frantically Erik dug through the hundreds of bags of peanuts, trying to find his seatbelt. When he couldn't, he prodded Hilary, trying to wake her up. Her eyes opened and she jumped up and began to help him dig through the bags.

"NO! It is not… hey! Get off of that!" Erik yelled and yanked Hilary's hand away from his lap just as the two felt the plane begin to angle down.

She screamed and tried to hold on with no avail. She flew backward and landed in the fat man's lap. Erik stood up urgently and tried to find the seatbelt. Instead, he too flew forward and landed atop Hilary and the fat man. When the plane had successfully landed, Erik stood up and brushed himself off. Hilary, on the other hand, had been knocked unconscious. Erik drug her off the panting man who was struggling to breathe. It was then that he realized that his mask was missing. Looking at the fat man, he spotted it… being sucked into one of his many rolls. Leaning over, Erik gently prodded the white (and somewhat battered) mask and grimaced before putting it on.

Erik waved to the still unconscious Hilary and got off the plane. He walked around aimlessly in the airport, only stopping for a bathroom break, and then spotted a man holding a sign that said, "POTO: ERIK". Grinning, he walked over to the man in dark sunglasses. Just then, a red-faced Hilary walked across the airport floor, yelling, "FINE! FIRE ME! I DON'T CARE!" She stormed out the door. The man with the sign led an eye rolling Erik to a limo that was just outside the door.

The door was opened for him and Erik stepped in. There was his luggage, mainly clothing. Needless to say, the bag was very empty. Erik picked up another glass of champagne and turned on the mini TV on. He watched "Jeopardy" until the limo stopped. Erik put down the now empty stemware down.

Stepping out, Erik gazed in wonder at the beautiful hotel. It had fountains and towers, and was a salmon pink color. There was a large swimming pool, and at least ten huge balconies. It also seemed to be deserted. Sighing in relief, Erik followed the man into the lobby. A woman sat at the reception desk, with a huge book in front of her. She glanced up, and Erik groaned.

It was Hilary.

"Hi. Nice to see you again so soon! Just sign your name right here on the dotted line she exclaimed, winking.

"How did you get another job so soon?"

"I—I have my ways!" Hilary demanded. Then she leaned forward, and whispered, "Blame it on the author. She's my best friend… and she's very naïve to the ways of the world…"

Erik rolled his eyes. Author? Whatever.

Hilary stood up and led Erik across a huge black marble floor to the grand spiraling staircase. "I always find it fun to take the stairs. They're pretty, and you lose a couple of ounces while going up them."

A Half Hour Later-

"Are we there yet?" Erik panted.

"Hey. They gave you the room on the 150th floor, not me. Comn'!" Hilary gestured. "Only… 1… 2… 3… 4… four hundred more landings to go. "

AN HOUR LATER-

"And here is your _–pant-_ room _–pant-._ Enjoy your stay." Hilary walked away.

Erik slowly opened the door to his room where he'd spend the next month…

_R & R!_


	2. Chapter Two

**X-Treme Makeover—Phantom Edition**

Chapter Two: A Meeting With The Doc 

Erik gasped as he looked around. Candelabras lit the room, and the soft burgundy curtains with dark blinds made it perfect. Along with his four-poster bed with the black drapes, his coffin was even there!

Going over to the walk in closet, Erik opened the door. He grinned. Inside were four black suits, a scary outfit that consisted of a red suit and cape and a red plumed hat with a mask, and a wedding dress. He gaped openly at it. Why had they grabbed that? It was useless!

Meandering around the room, Erik came to a small box with buttons. Pushing one with an arrow pointing to the right, music began to play. Erik recognized it immediately. It was the Phantom of the Opera Theme Song! The music was only the accompaniment. Erik's rich baritone filled the room with the beautiful music. He grinned through his singing. How could he resist?

But, though he was alone, Christine's voice drifted into his room. Gasping, he ran to his door, saying, "Sing my angel of music, SING!" Opening his door he saw Hilary standing there, belting out the song.

"_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah AH!_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah AH!_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah AH!_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah AH!_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah AH!_

_Ahhhhhhhhh……_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh……_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_

_**AHHHHHHHHH….**_

Hilary fainted. Erik caught her. Even though it wasn't exactly the right time to faint, he figured that it was because the note was so high.

Suddenly, Hilary popped up. "Sorry. I got distracted there. But. I've been told that you have a meeting with Dr. Perlman in ten minutes. So. Grab that mask and lets get going."

"You're going too?" Erik asked.

"Yeah… I'm your new limo driver. Apparently," she laughed, "They don't really like the fact I took you up the stairs, so they fired me. The limo company seems to like me so far though. Com'n'!"

Within a few minutes, Erik and Hilary were out of the hotel and on their way to the surgeon's office to get his consultation. Erik felt extremely nervous, and realized that he'd probably be going under the knife the next day. He gulped. This was starting to seem like a really bad idea…

XxXxX

"Hi. Erik? I'm Dr. Perlman. Please have a seat." The man with glasses smiled kindly. Some of the butterflies in Erik's stomach calmed down.

"Hello." Erik said after sitting down.

"Now. Lets see what's behind the mask, shall we?" Dr. Perlman reached up and carefully took off Erik's mask. Erik blanched, expecting the man to throw up.

"Is it unfixable, Doc?" he asked.

"No. I've seen worse." Erik sighed. "Though not much worse…" the doctor muttered.

"So you can fix it! Christine will—" he paused, then blushed.

"Okay. So it looks as though you're missing some skin here on your forehead." Dr. Perlman touched the raw part on Erik's forehead. "I think that we could take some skin from your hip, and mold it into place there and it would look just fine!"

"My hip?" Erik squeaked. "What else?"

The doctor took out a digital camera and snapped a shot of Erik. He plugged the camera into the computer. Then the doctor began fiddling around with the mouse and with the keyboard. In a few moments, Perlman printed out a picture and handed it to Erik. Erik gaped. "Is that me?" he asked.

The picture was completely regenerated. Even Erik had to admit., he looked sexy.

- - - - - - -

_Oh yes, a beautiful repost! Enjoy!_

_BTW: I never realized how short this one was!_

_-Kara_


	3. Chapter Three

X-Treme Makeover Phantom Edition—Chapter 3 

_**Preparing for Surgery**_

Erik sat back in his chair, grinning like a seven year old who had just gotten a new bike—with no training wheels. "Will you really be able to do that Doctor?"

"With the help of my new assistant, yes. You'll be a great success. Now… about that… err… nose? Let's see. We could take some cartilage from some other part in you body and insert it…" the doctor touched Erik's non-existent nose.

Erik slapped his hand away. "Just do it. Don't tell me _how_ you're going to do it. Please." The man's golden eyes winced.

"Okay then. Do you need any breast augmentation?" Doctor Perlman asked.

Erik looked down. "Uh, no? Not that I know of."

"Good. That adds a lot of pain. What about a butt lift?"

"Err… what's the point of that?" Erik wondered.

"It just gives your tush a…" the doctor pulled Erik to his feet. Through his paper gown, he showed Erik how high it would go. Erik liked the look.

"Sure! That's great!" Erik exclaimed.

"Okay." Perlman pulled out a tablet and scribbled something on it. "Is there anything else?"

"Not that I know of. I can't wait."

The doctor looked at Erik very seriously. "Erik. You must understand that you are going to have to withstand major pain to go through with this."

Erik looked at him and sighed. "Dr. Perlman, I've endured so much pain going through life that I don't think that anything will match that."

"Alright then Erik. I'll see you tomorrow at 9:30 sharp to do your surgery. Before you leave… will you kindly open your mouth for me?"

Erik shrugged and did so. Dr. Perlman almost fell over. "Okay. We'll have Dr. Dorfman do some dental stuff on you later this month. Bye Erik. It was really nice to meet you."

Standing up, Erik went out into the bathroom across the room. He finally got to get out of his paper hospital gown and into his comfy cape and suit. Sighing, he slipped the mask back into place upon his face.

Erik walked out of the hospital and down to where his limo—and Hilary—were to turn up. The limo finally came after a few moments. Erik noticed a large dent on the hood. As he stepped inside, he was greeted by Hilary's angry face.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked.

"I hate being a limo driver! I stopped by Barnes & Noble for a bit to pick up a few books that I really **_NEEDED_** and missed my next client. It was just some stupid king or something like that. So… now I owe the limo company $1,000 dollars –for the dent on the hood—and I also need a new job! I hope that application I put in went through…" Hilary sighed.

Erik groaned. Where would he run into her next?

"Well Erik. Here we are. Have a nice time in the hotel." Erik just had time to jump out of the car before the crazy woman drove away like she was being chased.

Erik went into the hotel and decided he'd better get a good night sleep, so he'd be ready for surgery the next day. Erik had never had any kind of surgery… except when he'd had appendicitis when he was ten.

Climbing into his coffin—the most comfortable place on earth---Erik fell into a deep, deep sleep for the whole night.

- - - - - - -

When Erik awoke the next morning, he panicked. Today he was getting surgery. Climbing out of the coffin, he pulled on his suit and placed his purple bunny slippers under the bed that was unused.

Going into the bathroom, he picked up one of the cheap razors provided by the hotel and shaved his face clean. Then he opened the cabinet. "Tom's Refreshing Aftershave" sat on the shelf inside. Picking it up, he splashed some of the manly smelling stuff onto his chin, and grimaced. Reading the back, he realized that he'd put on about double as much as he should've.

When Erik finally washed most of the aftershave off, he showered and combed his hair. Looking at his face, he smiled. Soon he would be sexy… just a lot of pain was to come first.

- - - - -

Erik's limo, driven by a male this time, pulled up at the hospital and Erik climbed out. He practically ran to the area where plastic surgeries were done. Dr. Dorfman greeted him.

"Hi Erik. Are you ready…"the doctor paused. "What is that smell?"

Erik blushed.

"Never mind. Let's go." He said hastily.

As the doctor prepared Erik to go into the ER, the anesthesiologist injected him with the anesthesia. As the Phantom drifted off to the wonderful sleep land, he thought of how handsome he'd be.

"I'm… gonna… be hot… and se….xxxx….yyyyyy…" Erik whispered before going off to sleep.

_Yay! REPOST!_


	4. Chapter Four

**X-Treme Makeover Phantom Edition**

_**Under the Knife**_

Dr. Perlman scanned Erik's sleeping face. "Scalpel." he demanded. A backup nurse handed it to him. His assistant wasn't there yet.

As the doctor began to make his first cut to give Erik higher eyebrows, just so he wouldn't look so tired. When that was finished he inspected his work and nodded with a grin that said it was good.

"Where is m new assistant? I need that… where is the new girl? WHERE IS HIL—" he began to exclaim.

"Sorry. I'm here. Traffic was terrible…" Hilary paused. Under her breath, she said, "And my book was wonderful!"

"Alright Hilary. Hand me the chin implant over there." Dr. Perlman said.

"Right-o." Hilary picked up the package with the chin implant in it and ripped it open. "Ohhh… its squishy!" she giggled.

"Just give it to me." Perlman sighed.

Hilary handed him the implant. Dr. Perlman made a neat cut right under Erik's chin. He slid the small implant up under the skin. Hilary used a special little vacuum to suck away the excess blood that was oozing out of Erik's cut chin. Dr. Perlman stitched up the man's new chin and smiled. The doctor tilted Erik's head, so that he could see how the implant looked. "There we go. I think our Phantom is going to be quite pleased by this."

"Yay! I think it looks great!" Hilary sighed.

Next was Erik's total forehead and cheek replacement. Dr. Perlman had planned ahead and before Erik had even gotten to Los Angeles, he'd begun to grow some skin from a sample Christine had given him. The doctor now had enough to fill in Erik's forehead. The skin for his cheeks would come from his hips.

As Dr. Perlman went about replacing the skin on Erik's cheeks and forehead, Hilary aided by holding a container for the Doctor to put the old skin in. "This shouldn't leave much scarring at all. He should look normal."

"I'm so happy for him." Hilary added as she set the container of Erik's old scarred skin back onto the cart.

Perlman carefully cut some of the skin from Erik's hip off and prepared it to put into place on his cheeks. After the hip had been sewed up, Perlman used a special type of stitching that reduced scarring to nothing to adhere on the new skin. The doctor was very pleased with the way this came out. You couldn't even tell that Erik's cheeks had used to be part of his hip.

"All right, we're almost done here. Erik said that he wants a butt lift too. So, lets flip him over." Dr. Perlman said.

Three men came into the OR and helped Perlman flip the sleeping Phantom over. Perlman then did the butt lift, Hilary watched eagerly. _"Gosh." _She thought. _"He had a cute butt before, now its going to be REALLY cute!"_

It was three hours into the surgery when Perlman announced that he was finished, and all had gone well. "I'm so glad I didn't have any problems. Cheek and forehead replacements can be tough."

"You did them before?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah." Perlman paused. Then he whispered. "Ever hear of Michael Jackson?"

Hilary nodded. "Ewwwww…" she stuck her tongue out and made a look of disgust.

- - - - - -

As Erik sat in the recovery room, he dreamed…

"_Christine, forget about Raoul, forget about everything you two ever had together. I love you more than he EVER could." _Erik smiled in his sleep.

"_Erik! How could you say such things! I love Raoul… but now that you have that new look, I don't know anymore. Maybe I should just leave with you." Christine seemed to ponder this._

"_Please, Christine. My life is nothing without you. My MUSIC is nothing without you. I've done **this** for you." Erik touched his now smooth face._

"_Oh, Erik! Yes, yes, I'll marry you and we'll live happily ever after. Right, Erik?"_

_**Erik?**_

_**Erik?**_

_**Erik?**_

Erik awoke from his wonderful dream with a shout.

"Erik?" a blurry face prodded his side. "Erik? Erik?"

He opened his eyes and groaned. Hilary. It was Hilary not Christine. "Ow. I hurt all over. I can barely see… ohhhhhhh… the pain! The pain!" Erik screamed in agony.

"It's alright. I got my nursing degree way back when I was 18, so I can help you. Just roll over on your side, I've heard that helps." Hilary gave Erik a push.

With a bang, Erik landed on the hospital floor.

"Whoops." Hilary began to try to look innocent, but then gave up and rang the bell for the nurse. When the nurse arrived, her eyes widened.

"What happened?" the nurse exclaimed.

"He woke up and rolled over, I swear." Hilary blubbered.

"All right."

With Hilary's, and a passing doctor's help, the nurse helped get Erik back onto the bed, where he promptly passed out.

"Just leave him alone for a while. He'll wake up soon."

It turned out that it was hard for Hilary to leave anyone alone "for a while". Within a few minutes, she was slowly dripping ice water onto Erik so he'd wake up.

"Okay." Hilary sighed. "Stay that way then."

For many hours Hilary sat in the chair beside Erik's bed as Erik faked sleeping to get Hilary to let him alone.

_Teeheehee. I like this repost._

_  
-Kara_


	5. Chapter Five

**X-Treme Makeover: Phantom Edition**

**A Bad… Pushover**

"Nurse, nurse!" Hilary cried out. "Erik still hasn't woken up. I need to go home too. My cat Phoenix needs fed."

"Are you his wife or girlfriend or sister or fiancé or _something_?" When Hilary shook her head the nurse sighed, "You've been here for hours, and you don't even know this guy?"

"Well, technically no. But… err… I guess I should go home to my cat. See ya." Hilary waved mournfully and walked out of the door to the elevator.

"Finally." Erik said, sitting up on the bed. "I thought she'd never leave. I've been faking passing out for the last four hours!"

"That bad, huh?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah. Can I go back to the hotel now?" Erik asked hopefully.

"Yes. Just relax. How are you feeling?"

"Well, this pain on my hip just seems to be going no where!" Erik rubbed his hip.

"The doctor didn't do surgery on that one." The nurse commented.

"I know. Hilary pushed me off the bed… I think it was supposed to make me feel better."

"She what? I thought you just rolled over!"

"No. I was still pretty much out of it."

"I'll tell the doctor about this. That girl doesn't deserve to be in a hospital OR. Be right back, Hun." The nurse rushed away.

Erik leaned back on his pile of pillows that supported his head and turned on the TV. He sorted through the channels. Nothing seemed to be on! Finally, he decided that this show, "Queer Eye For The Straight Guy" was _okay._

The nurse came back in about ten minutes; Erik was totally engrossed in the show. He started telling the nurse that her outfit was just _so_ out of style when she interrupted him. "The doctor said that you're ready to go back to the hotel for a while. You'll be back in about three weeks to take off the bandages. Lets get you out of bed and out to the limo.

Erik was placed in a wheelchair (his hips were too sore still at this moment to walk) and wheeled out into the lobby and out the doors where he was put into a limo and prepared for the drive.

The new limo driver was quite nice, the only problem was that he liked The Backstreet Boys. "Haven't they been out for a while now?" Erik screamed over the loud music.

"What?" then the man began to sing "Bye, Bye, Bye". Erik covered his ears. And people in America called this _music?_

"Here we are!" the man cried, and Erik thanked God that they were back at the hotel. He'd feared for a few moments there that his eardrums would burst.

The limo driver, who Erik noted was named "Ed", helped him out of the car and into his wheelchair. The man led him into the lobby where a very kind receptionist took him up to his room through the elevators.

Once inside his room, Erik collapsed on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

- - - - -

"Is he here?" a figure under the dark cloak asked.

"Who, er… Erik?" the hotel receptionist said.

"Yes. Is he here?" the figure whispered.

"Uh huh. Just be quiet, he hates loud noises. Except for that horrible Phantom of the Opera soundtrack. I can't st—" that was all the farther the woman got. The figure under the cloak decked her. The woman fell unconscious to the floor.

"Whoops." The figure grinned under its hood and ran to the stairs to make the long way up to Erik's room.

- - - -

"Erik? Erik?" a voice cried from outside of his room.

Erik awoke from another dream about Christine agreeing to marry him. Why again? It was going so pleasant. "Who is it?"

"Er… its… Hilary."

Sighing, Erik drug himself out of the bed and onto the wheelchair. He wheeled himself over to the door and swung it open. "What do you want _now!_" he demanded.

"To see you! I missed you. I'm sooo glad that you're awake now. Why wouldn't you wake up in the hospital? Oh never mind. I'm sorry that I knocked you off the bed. But the three day nurses course that I went to said that that can sometimes ease pain. I had to knock out that _stupid_ receptionist! She said that Phantom of the Opera is bad. I punched her. Here let me help you back to bed. So how are you really feeling? I hope not too bad. You'll never believe what happened today. Dr. Perlman said that instead of helping him in the OR, I'm going to be his personal secretary. So when you come in to get your bandages off, I'll be there. Hopefully this job will go really well. I'm really looking forward to it. I can't believe how many jobs I've had. Yet people still love to hire me. They must be just as insane as me. Did you know that I've only just recovered from being legally insane? Last month. Speaking of insane, did you ever see that that crazy ride down on the coast called "Gullom's Revenge"? I love that ride. Do you like the Lord of the Rings? I do. Legolas is hot. But really, I don't like Orlando Bloom, just Legolas. Speaking of LOTR, did you know that I wrote a story about the Lord of the Rings and Dragonlance—some of my other favorite books—mixing together? It's hilarious. Did you ever think about the word "_hilarious?"_ My friends and I used to call it Hilary-ous. Isn't that great! Speaking of hilarious, did you see that new movie, I Know You Killed Me Last Summer? Its sooo stupid that it's funny. Oh, wait. You wouldn't have seen it because you don't even live in America. You live in Paris. I bet life is just glamorous over there. I used to want to live there, but then my insanity problem, and well, you know how that goes. So instead I started trying out different jobs. Speaking of jobs, did you know that I'm an author? Yep. I've written lots of books. One or two of them are pretty popular too. That's how I can afford to switch jobs so much. I have at least a million dollars stashed in some bank somewhere. I think in Pennsylvania. Do you have your Phantom CD? Oh! There it is. Just let me switch this on. Now we can sing together. I love to sing. It's so fun. I've been taking voice lessons since I was in seventh grade. Can you believe that? I love it. Now maybe I can take voice lessons from you! Wouldn't that be _fun_, Erik? Man, you know what else I love to do? Talk. Talk Talk Talk Talk TALK! It's sooo awesome. When I was in eighth grade, my vocal teacher gave my friend and I a video to watch about what goes on in your throat when you talk and sing. It was so nasty that I couldn't even watch the whole thing. You want to see what it's like? Look as I open my mouth… Ith wrealy wrealy nathty. I think sthough tat leaph…"

"STOP!" Erik screamed.

"What?" Hilary blinked innocently.

"That is wrong! You just talked for five minutes straight. Now I'm really tired. Help me to bed." Erik glared at her, trying hard to be mad and not laugh. "Then can you please please please just go home for a while?"

"Home? I live right next door to you. At least I'm going to. There is a room there that is perfect for me. I just have to pay for it and sign in." Hilary helped Erik out of the wheelchair and helped him into bed. "That way I can always help you."

Erik sighed. Why was he feeling so attracted to this annoying woman? Voices inside his head screamed at him about Christine, but he couldn't help himself. As he pulled Hilary's head down to his, and just as their lips were about to touch…

BANG! BANG! BANG! At the door. Hilary jerked away. "_They probably want me for making that receptionist unconscious!_" Hilary ran and hid in the bathroom.

Erik relaxed on the bed and pretended that he was sleeping. He couldn't let Hilary be caught!

"Open up!" a voice said.

"Just come in. I'm tired." Erik moaned from the bed.

"We're here looking for a Miss. Hilary. Is she here?" the man asked.

"Hila- what? No. I never heard of her."

"Nothing was stolen or anything?" the man asked from outside the door.

"No. Not at all."

"Okay. Just keep your eye out." The man outside the door paused. "She's thought to be armed and… dangerous…"

Erik stifled his laughter 'till the man was far far way.

Hilary came out of the bathroom laughing as well. The romantic moment was gone and they both laughed.

There. Sorry it took me SOOO long to update. Ow. My fingers hurt from typing Hilary's talking. Really, she can talk that much. LOL. Hope you enjoyed it! R & R!

_--Kara's fingers fell off just minutes later--_


	6. Chapter Six

**X-Treme Makeover: Phantom Edition**

_**Chapter 6: A (Pretty) Boring Week At The Hotel.**_

When Erik awoke the next morning—it was Monday—he felt a pounding in his head. At first, he lifted his head up, and tried to sit up, but the room seemed to spin. So instead he laid his head back down. Though he did it a bit too hard, and forgot that his head was up farther. Erik yelped and winced in pain as his head hit the backboard of the bed. Right now, all he wanted was to sleep and to forget…

- - - -

Erik slept that whole day, waking only to use the bathroom and nibble on some crackers at one point. When he woke up on Tuesday morning, the sun was shining brightly into his room. Forcing himself to get out of bed, Erik took a bath (as showers weren't allowed due to his bandaging) and brushed his teeth. Then he took the time to comb back his hair. Satisfied that he looked about as good as it was going to get, Erik decided to go down to get breakfast.

Since his hips still hurt pretty badly since the surgery, Erik chose to use the wheelchair. At least if he talked to Hilary it would be an excuse why he didn't use the steps. Sitting down proved pretty painful, and Erik was glad when he was comfortable.

On the way down the hotel's hall, he discovered that wheelchairs were actually pretty fun to ride around in. Erik spun in small circles, using his powerful arms. He credited all those years of rowing out to his home in that boat to his thick limbs.

Suddenly, he ran into a table. _CRASH!_ An antique looking vase fell to the floor and shattered. Erik glanced around, and then—whistling "Music of the Night"—wheeled himself down the hall toward the elevator.

Luckily the elevator was already at the top when he reached it, and it was open. Erik wheeled himself into the small area. Then he pushed the "B" button on the panel. Frantically, he tried to make it "1" but it was too late, the elevator was already heading down to the basement.

Sighing, Erik sat back and listened to the elevator music. It was _horrible_. So he couldn't hear it anymore, Erik began to sing the Phantom of the Opera Theme.

"The PHHAAAANNNTTOOMM of the Opera is thereeee… _inside your mind…"_

Erik sang his part, Christine's part, and even the music. He's memorized quite well by now. And he was absolutely sure that nobody would hear him. Elevators were sound proofed… right? RIGHT!

Erik was shocked when the door opened to reveal the first floor. Then he realized that since he'd pushed the first floor's button too, the elevator had decided that it needed to stop there first. Erik rolled his wheelchair out of the elevator and into the people crowded lobby.

People were staring at him. At first he believed that it was because his bandages, but then a small old woman came up to him and patted his hand.

"Well done, young man. I think that you and that little—well, not really little—big voice of yours have a future on Broadway! You should think about going to New York. They might even let you play the Phantom in that show, oh, what is it?"

"Phantom of the Opera?" Erik said dryly.

The old woman nodded and then hurried away to get back to her breakfast. Obviously elevators weren't sound proof.

­ - - - -

Throughout breakfast, Erik dodged peoples' glances. He didn't even notice when a person came skipping up to his table and sat down.

"Hiya Erik!" Hilary exclaimed.

Erik jumped and spilled the homefries that had been on his fork into his lap. "Hi Hilary." He paused. "How are you?"

"I GREAT! My cat isn't too great though. He ate ten bags of dog treats, and they aren't digesting well. Last night he threw up on my carpet in my room and I had to suffer through the smell the entire night. I stopped by yesterday but they said that you were sleeping. What was wrong?"

"I had a headache." Erik groaned. He was getting another headache. How could enjoy this girl's affection? But yet… he did.

"Oh. They suck. I get headaches and feel like I'm going to barf when I smell fish. I hate fish. Do you?"

"No. Well, kinda… its okay."

"You have bad taste. Well, I can't stay long because I got to head back to the vet, but you have an appointment with Dr. Perlman on Saturday to see how you look under those bandages." Hilary played with a piece of hair that was hanging in her face.

"Oh. This Saturday?" Erik asked, enlightened.

"No. In two weeks. Gotta go!" Hilary said.

Then she skipped out of the hotel. Erik groaned.

- - - -

The rest of Erik's week, he slept. And ate. And sang. It was a VERY boring week.

Reposty! R&R!

_Kara_


	7. Chapter Seven

**X-Treme Makeover: Phantom Edition**

_**Undressing Erik**_

The next two weeks went by like a slug crossing a hot desert road. They were slow… and painful. Erik felt horrible, and was having trouble sleeping. One night he couldn't sleep at all because the next day was the Saturday, the day that he was to get his bandages off. Erik tossed and turned, feeling like he had a ton of bricks over his face. This was the big deal. This is where he'd find out if all his pain was worth it.

Finally he fell into a fitful sleep, dreaming of Hilary having a catfight with Christine… and winning. This made him subconsciously smile in his sleep. Erik then dreamed of something else. He dreamed that he was walking down a long, long aisle. At the end of it, a woman with her back turned to him stood there. But as she was about to turn around…

The PHHAAANNNTOM of the Opera is Therrrrrreee… inside my mind… 

Erik's CD player/alarm clock went off and he sat up very fast then groaned. Dragging himself out of bed, he went over to the bathroom. When he was dressed, Erik felt much better. His hips had stopped hurting and his butt only throbbed a bit.

- - -

"Erik. Are you ready to go to the hospital? There is a visitor in the back of the limo so she can ride with you." the limo driver said, opening the car door for the Phantom.

Erik knew who it was before he even sat down. Hilary. Who else? "Hi Hilary." Erik said happily.

"Hi. Are you ready to take off that nasty looking gauze! It's wrapped so tightly around your face so that I can't imagine how uncomfortable you've been. How do you take showers with that stuff on? Wait…" Hilary sniffed the air… "You HAVEN'T been taking showers, have you?"

Erik blushed. "The doc told me not to."

"Oh, that is just NASTY! Here." Hilary reached into her purse and pulled out a small vial that read "Spring Mist" on it. Erik's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"No! Wait! Please! I ---" It was too late. Hilary started spraying the sweet smelling perfume all over Erik. He broke down into a coughing fit.

Hilary slipped the perfume back into her purse and smiled… before she frowned. "Oh my gosh! That's the wrong perfume. That's not my favorite one. In fact, it's Spring Mist, the one I can't stand!"

The girl started hacking right along with Erik. They were both finding it hard to breath. Hilary thought fast and opened the moon roof. Slowly the air in the limo began to get better.

They both sighed in relief. "I must admit though," Hilary commented, "Spring Mist does smell very good on you."

"We're here." Erik exclaimed, looking out the window.

"Yes! Oh!" Hilary's beeper went off. She picked it off of her belt and looked at it. "Looks like I'll have to meet you in there, Erik. I have to "undress" somebody!" Hilary broke down laughing. "Get it? Undress? You know… dressings, bandages… yeah. I'll meet you in there, Erikkie" Hilary waved and got out of the car.

"Erikkie?" Erik groaned.

- - -

Erik walked into Dr. Perlman's office feeling queasy for two reasons: One, he was going to see his new face. Two, he had inhaled too much perfume. Slumping into a chair, Erik groaned.

"Hi Erik. Nice to see you. I trust you are feeling better?" Perlman asked. Erik nodded. "Okay. Lets see what we have here…"

Just then, a scream came from the room next to the one Erik was in. "Just hold on Erik. I need to go check on Hilary." The doctor rushed from the room.

"HILARY! Oh my gosh. What did you do? Here. I'll handle this. Just go sit in with Erik until I get back. And by the way… don't TOUCH him!" Dr. Perlman yelled from the room next to Erik's.

"Hi Erik." Hilary said, blushing as she came in.

"Hello Hilary. What did you do?"

"I… eh… ripped off that woman's dressings too fast." She blushed a deeper red.

"Okay. Now. Lets get those dressings off Erik." Dr. Perlman said.

Erik gulped as the doctor reached up and started to unwrap his face. He admitted that for the first time in three weeks, that he felt free. "Now for that nose splint." Dr. Perlman said.

He pulled off the splint. Erik's face felt odd. "This is so weird. Can I look now?"

Hilary had her hands over her mouth in shock. "I'll get the mirror." she squeaked.

Erik sat impatiently while Hilary went to a nearby desk and pulled out a mirror. She brought it to Erik and held it up to his face.

Erik gasped, reaching out to touch the image on the mirror.

There. I hope you enjoyed this lovely repost. 

_-Kara_


	8. Chapter Eight

**X-treme Makeover: Phantom Edition**

A Whole New Face 

Erik gasped and stroked his hand down the mirror. So many things were racing through his head. That was him? THAT FACE IN THE MIRROR WAS HIM! No more was the scarred tissue on the left side of his face. No more was there no nose in the middle. No. He, Erik—the Phantom of the Opera—WAS HOT!

Reaching up with his hands, Erik touched his face, his new nose. Unwillingly, a tear slid down his cheek. And then another… and another! Erik sobbed, snot running out of his new nose and tears down his new cheeks.

Hilary bent down to look him in the eyes. "Erik. You are the hottest man I've ever seen in my life."

"Thank you Hilary. That really means a lot." Erik sniffled.

"Here. Take a tissue. I always keep them handy." Hilary said, and then began plucking tissues out of her bulging pocket. "That ones used, that ones used, that ones used, that ones used… this one isn't _really used_… no… that ones used too. Err… Dr. Perlman, you wouldn't happen to have any tissues, would you?" Hilary blushed.

"Yes, in fact I do." Dr. Perlman handed Erik a tissue… and Hilary a trashcan. "Empty your pockets."

Hilary picked out so many dirty tissues, that Erik lost count. Through his tears, he laughed. Oh, to be happy again. And this time he had a feeling that he was going to stay happy.

"Hilary, I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to let you go." Dr. Perlman smiled wryly.

"Why!" Erik exclaimed.

"I know the answer to that." Hilary said, raising her hand. Dr. Perlman nodded at her. "I ripped off a woman's bandages even though I was supposed to wait for you."

"Yes. And there is another reason, but I don't want to talk about it. You will understand in time." Dr. Perlman smiled.

"Hey! "You will understand in time!"" Hilary exclaimed, "Isn't that in Phantom when Christine…"

"Okay Hilary. I'll hopefully see you around. Follow your handsome phantom out the door to the limo please." The doctor grinned.

"All right!" Hilary grabbed Erik's arm and, though Erik couldn't believe he was doing this, they both skipped out the door.

Dr. Perlman's laughter could be heard even after Hilary slammed the door of the limo.

Repost…R&R…

_Kara_


End file.
